


Reiji's Kitty

by Sirisdream



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Chains, Cuffs, F/M, Nicknames, Reiji being a horney bitch as always, Some female anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirisdream/pseuds/Sirisdream
Summary: I hope you liked ;)





	Reiji's Kitty

The room around you was pitch-black, even with you dim-adjusted eyes. Your other senses were heightened from this, so much so that when you heard an echoing cackle and approaching footsteps, it made you shiver.

Light flooded your senses, making you hiss and squeeze your eyes shut. You would have moved to try and escape the brightness hadn't you been chained to the wall, your limbs spread away from you. The gag in your mouth made it impossible to form coherent words, either.

“Has my bad Kitty finally learned? Do you want to come down?” A man stood a short distance away from you, his chocolate brown hair that typically cascaded down to his shoulders now messily tied back. His stormy gray eyes bore into yours as a smirk played on his lips.

“Silence? Well I guess that can't be helped.” He stepped forward and lazily brushed his hand up your cheek, sighing as his fingers grazed the cloth that gagged you. “If I took this off… Say,” He chuckled, his hand dragging down the bare skin of your chest. He had stolen your clothes when you first were brought here, they sat, folded neatly, on a chair nearby.

“You'd like a voice again, wouldn't you, Kitty?” Reiji's voice had turned sultry, a small glow in his eyes. Leaning forward, he touched his nose to your ear, you shuddered as his hot breath tickled your neck. “We could have some fun with that.” He purred, cupping your cheek in his hand. You dipped your head down as he undid the tie in the cloth and tossed it aside. Your breathing switched to through your mouth as you took larger breaths, however it was abruptly cut off as Reiji slammed his lips into yours, making your eyes widen in surprise. Tongue flicking aggressively in and out of your mouth, you felt Reiji's fingers trace your form. He sucked on your lip for a moment before parting for air.

“It seems Kitty does want to play.” A suggestive smile formed on his face as hip bit his bottom lip. Starting at your nape, he sent peppered kisses around your torso, his knee jutting between your legs as you felt his cock start to brush your stomach. Reiji's kisses became more heated, starting to suck at your skin, leaving purple marks in his wake. A huff of amusement left his throat as he paused.

“You're so quiet.” He dragged his nose up to your neck, a frown on his face. “It's no fun when you hold your breath.” Placing his knee down, Reiji replaced it with his hand, slowly stroking your clit, making you suck in breath. He smirked, his eyes narrowing. “That's it, Kitty, purr for me.”

He paused for a moment and retrieved a key from the wall, unlocking the cuffs around your feet, the anticipation growing in the pit of your stomach. Reiji noticed this and slowed the return of the keys to the wall, taking his time to return to you. “That look in your eyes, it makes me want to mess with you more.” He groaned, quickly taking off his boxers in front of you. He placed his warm cock by your entrance, you felt it almost pulse against you and you tried to lower yourself for it. The chains around your arms prevented that, making you moan in disappointment.

You felt Reiji swipe up your legs and wrap them around his waist, you latched your legs together to keep yourself in place as he brought his face to yours once more. “You seem hungry. Let me give you a treat.” Not a moment passed before he was inside of you, thrusting slowly at first. The moans that escaped your lips made him suck in a breath and speed up his thrusts, making you almost scream out in pleasure. Reiji groaned in response, “That's it my bad Kitty, scream for me.” You each thrust filled you up more, your body tightened around him as your breaths became heavy. “R-Reiji!” You moaned, feeling a coil tighten in the bottom on your stomach. The cuffs around your wrists digging into your hands from all the movement.

“Yes, Kitty, just like that.” He moaned in response. He was getting to the end of his strength, the feeling of bliss tightened around you.

“Reiji-”

“Cum for me, Kitty.” His deeply sultry voice reached your ears. Not moments later, the hot substance trickled from you and down his legs. Reiji gave a few more thrusts before doing the same, resting his head in the crook of your neck.

“Maybe tomorrow I'll take you all the way off those chains and screw you to hell in my bed.” His voice rumbled, shaken by panting breaths. He took the keys once more and uncuffed you, bringing you to clean off.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked ;)


End file.
